This invention relates to portable towers or derricks in general and more particularly to portable towers or derricks which may be easily transported and erected.
There has long been a requirement for a portable, easily erected tower or derrick in industry, the military and the recreational field. Towers or derricks of the type disclosed herein will find wide application in the oil industry, both as drilling platforms and repair platforms. Military/industrial applications of such towers will include guard towers, observation decks, water and fuel storage or as a communication equipment base. Additionally, recreational utilization of such towers as shooting platforms or blinds, or lifeguard towers are but a few of the many applications for a portable tower or derrick which may be quickly and easily erected.
Prior art solutions to the requirement for portable towers or derricks have, in general, been bulky complex mechanisms which require a great deal of skill and mechanical knowledge to erect. Such known portable towers also typically require a substantial number of men to operate, and lack the simplicity of design and operation which characterizes the present invention.